


Camping Trip (One Shots)

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: Some one shots, based on 14x05, William and Julia enjoying their camping trip and solving a murder. Warning Spoilers.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden





	Camping Trip (One Shots)

(I Am Rather Now Tired)

After finally settling in for the night, Julia suggested going canoeing tomorrow, which William thought was a good idea, as they got under the covers, “are you actually tired, Julia?”  
She snuggled into his chest, “actually, I am rather not tired” she said and gave him the look. He nodded and they began passionately kissing, which led to passionately lovemaking, which William had to muffle Julia’s mouth from her loud moaning, “were not home, remember…people can hear”  
She pressed her forehead against his, “let them hear us” she said as she moaned and kissed him.   
Afterwards, they laid together in bliss and were so happy knowing they didn’t have to go to work tomorrow.   
“Are you tired, now?”  
Julia looked at him, “no, not really…you?”  
“No”  
She kissed him, “good, because…” she said as she got out of the bed, feeling the cold air against her naked, sweaty skin, and went over to the window and sat on the ledge, “come here” she said   
William knew what she had in mind and got out of bed, also feeling the cold air against his skin, and approached her. They didn’t even need to talk, as he ravaged her with kisses on her lips, neck and chest, which led to more passionate, and intense lovemaking.  
With one last thrust, they moaned into each other’s mouths, and held each other for several minutes.  
Still holding onto each other, Julia said, “I am quite tired now. Take me to bed, William”  
He kisses her, “absolutely” and picks her up by the waist and wraps her legs around his waist and lays down onto the bed, never letting go of each other, and fell asleep.

(At the Tree…Again)

After canoeing, William suggested taking another lunch picnic at the tree, and asked the cook to make peanut butter sandwiches to surprise Julia.  
As they rode back on their horses, William said, “do you want to go check, tree, again?”  
“Sure” she said and headed to the tree  
As they got off their horses, William grabbed the sandwiches and hid them in his jacket, as they walked to the tree to see how the branch almost fell on Mr. Ferdinand. As they looked at the area and guessed how it fell, Julia was about to head back to the horses, when William grabbed her arm, “want to have another picnic?” he said and pulled out the sandwiches.   
Julia smiled, “what kind are they?”  
He gave her sandwich as she was about to check, what kind they were, he gave her a slap on the bum, “ooh, William.” As they both laughed, “peanut butter…no Absthine?”  
“The inn didn’t have any, but they did have some champagne” he said and pulled out a thermos and poured the liquid into cups and made a toast, “too, 6 wonderful years”  
“And many more” Julia said and they clinked they cups and kissed each other.

(The Fight…it was quite a turn on!)

As William called out for Miss Ferdinand, he heard a ruckus, and saw Julia and Miss Ferdinand fighting with a gun. He ran towards them, seeing if Julia needed help, but definitely didn’t. She is one hell of a woman, especially when Claire, punched her in the face, and she kept fighting with her. As Julia tackled her to the gun and threw the gun, he went another way, as Claire pushed Julia to the side and was about to grab the gun, when he blocked it. They arrested Claire and sent her to Toronto along with her father and lover’s body. Afterwards William asked the inn keeper if they could borrow a tent, and went out in the forest and did their own camping. After, William set up the tent, Julia said, “I think will have more fun on our own,” which they did.   
After their lovemaking, William got his underwear and undershirt back on and decided to heat up some dinner they brought from the inn. While heating up the food, Julia came out of the tent in just her camisole and bloomers and saw William smiling, “what’s on your mind, William?”  
He looks up at her, “the fight…between you and Miss Ferdinand…it was…quite a turn on” he said as he rubbed his neck with embarrassment  
“Oh, really…”  
“Yes”  
Julia nodded and approached William, and tackled him from behind, “then let’s wrestle…”  
William stood up, and laughed, “Julia, I don’t want to hurt you”  
“You won’t…come on”  
“Ok,” he said and pulled her from his back and onto the ground, which made her yelp and laugh.  
They wrestled and tickled each other for a few minutes until William realized the food was ready, “timeout…dinner is ready”  
“Fine, but this isn’t over!” she said as he got off her and noticed the grasses stains on their underwear, legs, and arms.  
“Then best 2 out of 3, after dinner” William suggested  
“Your on, Detective” she said and gave him a kiss


End file.
